Thankful
by BluberryRose
Summary: He was thankful. She was thankful. (Thanksgiving fic) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**As we all know, it's November! And it's Thanksgiving! The month of gratitude and thankfulness! The holiday of gratitude and thankfulness! One of my favorites! And, I'm not exactly busy today so I decided to post. What an opportunity. Also, this is just a light and fluffy fic that was fun for me to write. Kay? Kay. Yay! Enjoy! Love ya'll!**

...

He didn't have the best childhood. Oh, that was painfully obvious. He didn't grow up normally like other kids. Nope. However, as strange as it sounded, Takumi was _thankful._ In fact, he was the luckiest man alive. Why wouldn't he be the luckiest man alive? Here he had his girl sleeping in his arms.

 _That Misaki Ayuzawa was something._

He smiled as he saw how cute she looked. Her tiny nose was a rosy pink, due to the chill of November. Her long strand of hair were messily scattered about her face, but he didn't care. The rumored demon was actually the cutest thing around him. He was so damn happy that he was the only one who experienced this side of her.

Takumi was so busy admiring her, it took him a moment to realize she was awake and looking at him weirdly.

"Alien..." Misaki rolled her eyes and mumbled as she stifled a yawn, snuggling up to his chest as his arms were secure around her. Takumi almost blushed. Almost.

He smirked as he ruffled her hair. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt your, umm, _comfortable_ nap?" Takumi mockingly cooed, emphasizing comfortable. She quirked her brow, then realized what position she was sleeping in.

"Y-You! How did I end up like _this!?_ You did something!" she furiously accused as she trashed around in his arms, desperate for escape. She failed. Miserably. Takumi was skinny as hell, but he had an iron grip.

Takumi laughed at the attempt. "It's my fault? Don't you remember going, 'Oh, Takumi, my handsome alien in armor, kiss me to sleep! Mwuah mwuah mwuah!'" the blonde said in a girly voice that was not even remotely close to Misaki's voice. He puckered his lips up, imitating kissing sounds.

"OH, YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT, YOU DEAD LITTLE-"

Seeing what was coming for him, he blocked the fist and landed a peck on her forehead, smirking. He even flashed off his teeth, just to annoy her.

Misaki sighed and just gave up fighting, slouching back into his chest. Her tiny back was against him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her yet again. He would never grow tired of her.

"You know, just be glad that I'm tired... Otherwise..."

"I know, I know, otherwise you would kick my sexy ass all the way back to Planet Pheremone," he sarcastically added.

"Hmmph," she approvingly nodded."

Takumi sighed.

 _What am I going to do with you, Misaki?_

"I love you, my little maid."

She was startled from the sudden declaration. Nonetheless, she smiled, even though she tried not to.

"I-I love you too...Takumi..." Misaki said, trying hard to hide her blush. No matter how many times they said the magic words, it still made her weak to knees. Her heart always fluttered with girly love whenever he said that to her.

Takumi smiled brightly, then flipped her around so that she was facing him. He leaned in and locked his lips with her, loving everything about her.

Engaged in the sweet kiss, her fingers found their way up to his golden locks. Gripping the soft hair tight, she pulled him closer to ensure there was no space between them.

She leaned out, breathing heavily. She glared. "If you love me so much, then don't kill me."

Usui chuckled, ruffling her head.

The two were happy bickering with each other on the comfortable couch. Close to each other, it was a happy moment.

Misaki shivered a little, however. It was actually unusually cold this November. She cuddled up more against Takumi, trying to find some warmth. She glanced outside the window, seeing icy snow falling. Even the fireplace that was lit didn't fully stop the cold. Takumi, sensing her uncomfort with the temperature, he grabbed the blanket on the couch and draped it over them.

As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. She felt like a sugar high middle school girl as she was on top of him. His warmth was so satisfying.

This idiot. Who would keep her warm if he wasn't here? Boy, was she thankful. Even if she didn't express it.

That brought her thoughts to Thanksgiving. She blushed, embarrassed at what she was about to do.

She brought her gaze up to his amused face. "T-Takumi, just listen. Don't say anything dumb, or else I may change my mind. So, Satsuki and I planned a small Thanksgiving get together at Maid Latte. Don't get flattered but, I'm inviting you. Will you come to the Thanksgiving party?" That took a lot for her to say.

Takumi smirked and opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"-If anything stupid comes out of that pretty boy mouth of yours, I WILL slice your tongue in half."

Takumi raised his arms in surrender to ensure peace. "Relax. If it involves you, I'll do and go anywhere. 'Course I'll go to the party with you."

Misaki smiled. That was...nice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him sweet kiss.

"Thank you."

...

"Oooh! Misaki! Takumi! So glad you two could make it! Yay!" Satsuki, the overly cheery manager squealed as the two walked into the café. They were both shocked. Everyone completely transformed the place. Even though Misaki worked there, she wasn't in the decoration and set up crew. So this was new. Everything was in theme of the gratitude filled holiday, and was bright and dazzling.

Everyone greeted each other, smiling and being thankful.

Takumi was trying his best to focus, but all he really could do was smile at Misaki from afar. How he loved her. She was looking so beautiful in her dark curled hair and in her simple yet stylish outfit. Did Takumi deserve her? He'd like to think so. However, that was a lie.

All he could do was be thankful that she loved him as much as she loved him.

Satsuki was first to notice the love struck look etched onto his super model face. She kept quiet, but was happy. And thankful that Misaki found such a sweetheart.

Takumi was getting annoyed from the crowd of females and slipped out of the area to see his girl.

"Boo," he whispered behind Misaki's ear when he found her next to the punch table. She flinched, then glared at the blonde. He had a lopsided grin on his face.

"Nice try, pervert," she smirked. Takumi was behind her, so he wrapped his arms around her waist. This made her blush. Her hands peacefully rested on top of his.

"Okay! Okay! Everyone to the center! Come on, come on!" Satsuki cheerily said through the microphone. Was this lady really 30, or was she playing everyone for a fool? They would never know.

Takumi shrugged his shoulders and they both walked to the center. The turkey and all the food was deliciously made and beautifully set on the table. Gorgeous lighting were hung professionally on the Café. This clearly took a lot of hard work.

"Everyone here!? Awesome! So, what's gonna happen is that people will get a chance to share what they are thankful for! After all, it is Thanksgiving. First guest!" Satsuki giggled.

Soon, the people started making their way up to the microphone, sharing their thoughts.

"I'm thankful for my family and friends."

"I'm thankful because I have a house."

"I'm thankful for my food and clothes."

And so on, it went. It was only a matter of time before Takumi and Misaki were the few people who did not go.

"Takumi," Misaki blushed, "what are you thankful for?"

Takumi at this winked, with a devilish smirk that only meant trouble. "You'll see, sweetheart. You'll see."

The blonde walked to the Café stage where the microphone was at. Flashing a wink to Misaki, he adjusted the thing.

"I am happy that I have a good life, with food, clothes, oxygen too. And, I know I didn't have the best childhood, or that I wasn't the coolest and the most normal kid. That doesn't matter. I have someone who made up for all that. I am thankful for Misaki Ayuzawa, my one and only. Even though she always calls me a pervert, or an alien, I know she's thankful too. I've done things with her I'd never imagined I could. She is my strength and guidance. Her cuteness and her determination and everything about her is amazing. It inspires me to be amazing too. Everyday, I ask myself, what would I have done without her? All I can do is be thankful. I am thankful for Misaki Ayuzawa, my girlfriend."

The crowd erupted. His definitely was the most heartfelt. Takumi felt like laughing as he saw Misaki's rose colored cheeks.

She smiled a small one, a blush still lingering on her soft cheeks. She came closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Takumi was surprised at the sudden closeness, but welcomed it all. His arms were tightly around her tiny waist. Misaki tip toed, ad gave Takumi a small kiss on his lips.

"That made me happy, alien."

"Takumi, know what I'm thankful for?"

"I'm thankful that I have a certain alien. Tell the alien I love him, kay?"

The blonde smirked. "Well, who's the alien?"

"I think his name is Takumi Usui."

"Right." Takumi said with an amused face.

Thanksgiving was a special holiday where everyone got together and were grateful for what they had in their lives. This Thanksgiving was special, no matter how simple it was. They both knew they were thankful.

...

 **Aww, thanks for reading, guys! Thanksgiving fic done! Please review! Reviews are amazing. They make me happy. They're also quite encouraging. Surely, typing out a few words to encourage an author won't kill ya, right? XD Lol. Hope ya guys enjoyed! Love ya'll!**

 **Mwuah! Kisses and roses from Kyra**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**This ain't a chapter... -_- Sorry, folks. Just got things to say.**

 **Alright, WHATS WITH THE HATE?! DAFAQ?!**

 **I don't know how, but suddenly, I'm getting a ton of hate shit. Just look at the reviews. -_- I didn't do anything bad. Yet, these "people" have the audacity to say what they are saying.**

 **As Lolidragon once said, "Is someone hating?"**

 **Okay, I'm just gonna pour out everything. Those idiots who are reading this: Stfu. For real, XD I was laughing really hard the first time I saw the reviews. "Oh, probably some moody 12 year old who didn't drink her milk."**

 **i thought it was nothing serious at first. But wow. Just look at everything.**

 **I loved the Maid Sama archive. I still do. A majority of that love comes from the sweet and amazing people who are just so nice! These people are my second family, y'know? I haven't even been here that long! Yet, I still know that the authors and reviewers here are friendly people.**

 **Sadly, not everyone is friendly. What a bummer.**

 **And, it's this story that's getting the unfair hate. I don't know why, either! Sure, im not the best author. Hell, NONE of us are. Not Violet. Not Angel. Not MissKirei. Not Vijju. Not . Nope.**

 **However, we're AMAZINGLY authors. All of us are. And we improve our writing. And we share our writing. And we love our writing :)**

 **So just because an author didn't produce some Shakespeare shit, doesn't mean they deserve to 'die'. God, Ive heard that word so many times... XD**

 **In fact, that just means they should CONTINUE writing, so they could produce stuff even BETTER than Shakespeare shit. Got it? Okay.**

 **Besides that... I've also gotten a lot of hate because I am black. Why, that's just mean. Like, really mean. Y'all ain't seen a black girl who can not only hustle, but can WRITE?**

 **Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm smart. :) I'm intelligent. I am brilliant. And it wouldn't matter if I was black, white, Asian, yada yada... It wouldn't change a thing! I'd still be the smart person I am now! :D**

 **Yall thought you hurt me? PLEASE. Gotta try harder than that. XP**

 **However, I am still angry. -_- I don't need my beautiful reviewers to get blocked by some ugly jackos... Know where I'm coming from? :)**

 **Now, I will still write. I will still publish. I will still update. :) Just know you haters' pathetic attempt DID NOT LEAVE A SCRATCH. (It did leave an angry Kyra tho. If I were you, I wouldn't be happy about that. )**

 **Kisses and roses to THE AMAZING AND WONDERFUL AND AWESOME AND FANTASTIC AND EXCELLENT AND LOYAL AND BEAUTFIUL AND SMART AND ETC. PEOPLE OF THE MAID SAMA ARCHIVE! MWUAHHHH!**

 **And to everyone else... Yeah. Back the fuck up.**

 **Okay. Im done. :) KYRA HAS SPOKEN.**


End file.
